


Healthy Distractions

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: After being broken up, Jughead and Veronica have a movie night that was going to happen as a double date where something more might happen.





	Healthy Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my writing! If you would like to support my writing, consider donating and getting me a coffee. You can do this at ko-fi's url with alorabletbh at the end

Originally this was supposed to be a double date with all four of them at Veronica’s place, but with Archie and Betty leaving Veronica and Jughead for each other, it seemed the plans had obviously changed.

Though Veronica wasn’t usually the type to wallow in self pity or hurt, the last thing she really wanted to do was entertain guests. She then thought about Jughead and how he might need the company after the break up. 

Ronnie let out a small sigh and scrunched up her face, trying to figure out what she wanted to say. She grabbed her phone and took a deep breath before texting Jug. 

“Hey! I know you're probably still reeling from everything with Betty, but I was curious if you were still wanting to do a movie night?” she texted cautiously. She didn't want to seem like she was desperate for companionship, but maybe they could distract together. 

“Wasn't Betty and Archie choosing the movies?” Jughead texted back. 

“Sounds like we are saved from the Zac Efron movie festival” Veronica teased, adding a few emojis for further affect. 

“Well, what festival would you like to have?” Jughead texted, making Ronnie think for a moment. She figured he would say no, not ask about what movies to watch. 

“Well depends on the theme, but probably a few of my staples: Breakfast At Tiffany's, Pretty Woman, Footloose, The Outsiders, and The Breakfast Club.” Veronica texted, not sure how Jughead would feel about her choices. 

Half of her was wondering why she was so worried about his opinion. They were friends, sure, but deep down inside, she would hope that he liked them a little. It always seemed they were on the same wavelength with taste in movies so she hoped she was right this time. 

“How about you do the last three and I’ll bring my favorite 80’s movies? Jughead texted back, adding a shrug shoulder emoji.

Veronica thought it over before texting him back. “Meet me here in an hour. Pjs mandatory and no sleeping naked excuse!”

“I’ll see you in an hour,” Jughead texted back with no emojis.

It wasn’t a full hour before Veronica had everything set up in her room for the movie night. .Snacks, movies, blankets and she was already in purple silk pajamas. She had everything all set up and was already popping popcorn when Jughead knocked on the door.

She was walking to the door when he opened the door himself. He wasn’t in anything fancy when it came to his pajamas. He was in blue flannel pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt. He had the shoes he normally wore with them instead of slippers and was holding the movies as well as a blanket. He also had his backpack on his back. 

“Sorry. I wasn’t so sure if you kept the place cold or not as I can get cold easily,” Jughead said with a shrug.

Veronica smiled and closed the door behind. “You’re perfectly fine. Please take off your shoes and make yourself at home,” she said, leading into the kitchen to set up the popcorn in a bowl. 

Jughead took off his shoes and waited awkwardly for Veronica, unsure of where the shenanigans of the movie watching were taking place. Veronica smiled as she came out with the popcorn bowl as well as two smaller bowls in case they like their popcorn differently.

“Here! Let me help you with that,” Jughead said, coming up behind her to grab the additional bowls, his hands brushing hers slightly.

Veronica haphazardly gave him the bowls, trying to not to get into his touch. It wasn’t familiar and comforting feeling like Archie’s hands use to be. There were no calluses from playing guitar or working on projects with his dad. Jughead’s hands were still rough, but not in the same way.

She lead the way to her bedroom that hand many pillows, blankets, and snacks on her bed and two small fold up trays next to the beds. Jughead followed by her closely, shocked that she was able to set this up in an hour as the candy was mostly movie theater candy.

“I wasn’t sure what kind of candy was your favorite, but I personally have never seen you not eat something, so I did a few safe bets.” Veronica said as she slipped off her slippers and climbed into her bed.

“No home movie theater, Miss Lodge?” Jughead teased. “For shame!” He took off his shoes and climbed up into her bed, being careful to not knock over anything.

“So what movies did you bring?” Veronica asked, setting up her pillows how she wanted to. Jughead moved his backpack off his back and pulled out the three DVDs he brought.

“I brought Sixteen Candles as you mentioned my favorite Molly Ringwald flick, Ferris Bueller’s Day Off, and The Goonies,” he said with a proud grin.

“Love it! I’ve got Breakfast Club in the DVD player and we can play Sixteen Candles after that,” Veronica said, getting her little bowl of popcorn set up.

“How do you like your popcorn?” Jughead asked as he set up his bowl.  
“Little to no butter. Sometimes I like cheddar cheese or M&M’s. Separate, not together,” Veronica rambled, putting a little bit of cheddar cheese powder on the top and used her hand to shuffle the popcorn around to evenly distribute. “What about you?”

“Lots of butter. Usually nothing with chocolate, but I might try a bite of that cheddar cheese powder though.” Jughead said, the last part in the most teasing way.

“Keep your hands off!” Veronica teased, moving the bowl away from him.

The two were laughing as she tried to move away from him in a teasing way. Jughead teasingly reached over before the two of them were very close in her bed. Veronica cleared her throat and moved under her blankets, putting her bowl on her nightstand before this, and working the television and DVD player that were against her wall.

Jughead was slightly embarrassed from being so close to Veronica. Everything about her was different from Betty. Not just with her mannerisms, but even small things like how she smells and how she moved. Betty seemed meek at times and smelled of sweet peas and baby powder. Veronica smelled more like cinnamon.

He moved his blanket he brought over his body while Veronica set up the television. He finally looked up as the movie began to play. Jughead tried his best to pay attention, but felt his eyes traveling over to her.

Veronica eventually felt herself relax while watching the movie, moving popcorn away for Junior Mints. She could occasionally feel Jughead’s eyes on her, but she wasn’t feeling uncomfortable.

“Want one?” Veronicca asked, opening the box and offering.

“One?” Jughead asked, pretending to be shocked. “Yeah, I’ll take one.”

Veronica laughed and teasingly rolled his eyes before giving up a few into his hand. She held his hand lightly when giving him a few of them so it didn’t fall out of his hand. Teasingly, she took one from his hand and acted as if she was going to eat it.

“You better give that back,” Jughead teased, pretending to pout as he ate the others in his hand.

“Make me give it to you,” Veronica teased, pretending to slowly put it in her mouth.

Jughead gently grabbed her wrist, not putting any pressure, and leaned in as if he was about to kiss her, but swiftly moved to eat the candy from her fingers.

Veronica immediately moved her wrist from his hand and hid it under her blankets she was. She wasn’t sure if he was just teasing to get a rise or if he was trying to flirt with her, but grabbing here wrist like that wasn’t cool.

“Hey, I know you were teasing, but could you not grab my wrist like that?” Ronnie asked, her hand slowly coming out from the blanket.

“Yeah, I’m really sorry. Betty never had an issue with it.” Jughead said, eating the rest of the Junior Mints.

“Well, I’m not Betty,” Veronica said in a blunt tone.

“Like I said, I’m sorry,” Jughead mumbled as he tried to focus on the movie.

Veronica felt herself relax a little before she felt Jughead adjust to be more comfortable. She put her candy on her nightstand as Jughead asked “Would it be okay if I joined you under the sheets?”

“That’s fine. Make yourself at home,” Veronica said as she adjusted herself as well. Jughead climbed under the sheets and got cozy while Veronica focused on the movie.

When they were nearing the end of the movie, Jughead piped up cautiously during the scene where John and Claire kiss. “That never happens in real life,” he said softly.

Veronica raised a brow over at him. “What never happens?” she asked, moving so she was looking over at him.

“The princess never falls in love with the rebel type. I’m proof,” Jughead said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Veronica tried to hold back a belly laugh before asking “Are you referring to Betty? Betty is by no means like Claire, Jug. I am more like that than-”

“I wasn’t talking about Betty,” Jughead interrupted abruptly. “I was talking about you. Us kissing at the cabin was more of a joke than anything because you would never actually date me.”

“It wasn’t a joke!” Veronica exclaimed with a confused look on her face. “It was to show Archie and Betty that we forgave them for-”

“Well, I don’t forgive then because look where we are and look where they are,” Jughead said, letting out a disgruntled sigh.

“To be fair, that’s their decision. Not ours,” Veronica said with a frown. “I mean, I’m not too happy either. I thought we were going to be endgame,”

Ronnie wasn’t the type to cry in front of people so she was holding back her tears in front of Jughead. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think of your feelings with this. I’m just really upset at everything.” Jughead said honestly.

“I understand, but I’m going through a rough time too,” Ronnie said. “It’s why I wanted to do a movie marathon. Distraction, you know?”

“Ronnie, could I be honest with you?” Jughead asked as the credits began to roll. Ronnie got up and grabbed the Sixteen Candles DVD Jughead brought to switch the DVDs.

“You always can, Jug,” Ronnie said as she set up the movie.

Jughead shuffled in the sheets nervously. “Is this something you saw coming? Between Betty and I, obviously, not you and Arch,” he asked hesitantly. 

Ronnie got the movie all set up before getting back into bed, rolling over to look at Jughead. “Honestly?” she asked.

Jughead nodded in response, a little nervous of her answer.

“Yes and no,” Veronica said honestly, but in a hesitating tone. “Betty is my best friend and I obviously want happiness for her, but you two would fight a lot and it seemed to be a more physical relationship. I’m not saying I didn’t want you to be happy too, but I think this could be something greater now.” 

Jughead squinted slightly at her. Archie never went into details, but he and Veronica were physically intimate a lot too. He bit his lip before asking “Would it be okay if I stayed the night?”

“Yeah, I guess. Let me just let my folks know. “ Veronica said, grabbing her phone.

“Your parents would be okay?” Jughead said in a confused tone.

“You’re right. Mom would though since she understands my…” Veronica pretended to pose dramatically before saying with a gasp “emotional distress and that you need to be here for emotional support for me.”

The two of them began to laugh as Veronica texted her mother. She turned down the lights and put her phone down on her nightstand. She could feel herself falling asleep in her bed and could feel that Jughead was as well. The two did move close together and were entangled in a cuddling position once they were full asleep, something that the two could fully address in the morning.


End file.
